


Hair

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night - 24.09.16.  Prompt was 'hair'.





	

She’ll only allow such intimacy when he’s bone-deep with exhaustion, when his body can barely function. She looks up from her newspaper as his key turns in the lock, and raises her eyebrows as he leans against the door jamb. The flight has been long and tense, edgy adrenaline melting into fatigue as he crosses the threshold to their house.

 

She rises, stepping towards him and sliding the coat from his arms, unfurling his fingers from the flight bag. He’s wordless as she leads him to the sofa, eases him onto the cushions, slips off his shoes.

 

It’s only when he’s lying in her lap, her fingers gently threading through his hair, that his breathing becomes even. That his shoulders slacken in relaxation. That his pulse slows to a steady thrum. It’s only when they’re like this that he feels a deep sense of relief, of bliss. Of home.

 

FIN


End file.
